Pokémon - Mewthrees Awakening
by WindShadow64
Summary: This story developed from a little role-play with me and some good friends. Read the story of Mewthrees inner struggle. Rated M for violence and blood in later chapters, chapter 1 doesn't contain any.


**Heyo! Welcome to this story! It developed from a little role-playing me and some friends did, I hope you like it :)**

**Also, there is an invented Pokémon in here and since I cant put a link here, look for Mewthree Reference by Lynvana on deviantArt  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p>As ash descended from the top of Mt. Chimney and settled onto the earth, the base of the mighty volcano trembled violently. Trees shook left to right as if possessed, shedding ash rapidly as if it was grey snowflakes. In fact, the tremors were so violent that they could be felt from all over Hoenn, the chaos was swift, yet mighty. From Littleroot Town all the way to Ever Grande City, all could feel the essence of the earth. the primal force that was Groudons cry. However, only three Pokémon felt the urge to answer the mighty behemoths call, a denizen of the dark, Riko the Weavile, the mysterious entity Mewthree, and a simple yet courageous Leafeon take it upon themselves to discover why the great beast is calling.<p>

In the sea close to Sootopolis City, a small Pokémon hybrid lay at the bottom of the ocean, curled up in a dark bubble of psychic energy. The silence was broken as the necklace around the Pokémons neck began to blink. Rushing upwards to the surface it went invisible, only to avoid attracting attention. After it found a hiding spot to swipe the water of its fur, Mewthree typed odd signs on this same necklace, triggering a voice.

"SUBJECT J #59- Team Rocket requires your investigation of Mt. Chimney immediately. A disturbance has been located from this area, and rumours of Groudon awakening are becoming feasibly realistic. Acquire information and report back of possible sightings of Groudon."

Static broke out the message, symbols re-arranging to normal on the pendant.

The Pokémon smiled joyfully, "An important mission! Wow, I'm so lucky. What if I get to meet Groudon? Haha, well, it's a long trip... but it'll be worth it, I guess." Turning his stealth back on, the Pokémon began his journey over the sea, heading for Mt. Chimney.

As the great tremor subsided a black silhouette darted between the stones, stopping at a particularly large boulder. His crimson ears twitched while he carved strange foreign symbols into the stone with his wickedly sharp claws. "Hmm something strange seems to be up...I don't know why but I feel compelled to go..." He shook his head from side to side and grinned widely. "Screw it why am I nervous? Heck, you only live once" Once he had completed his message for his pack, he decided to head to Mauville city, the route was filled with a variety of prey as well as lots of pokes he can 'extract' information from about the issue. "Something tells me this is going to be one interesting adventure..."

On route 120, atop a tree branch laid a Leafeon, fast asleep, enjoying the peace and the little rain pouring down, cooling off the forest from a rather hot day. "Mmmh, that was a nice nap" yawned the Leafeon, getting up and stretching before it sat down on the branch again. "Aah, this is going to be a great day!" The Leafeon was busy licking his paws as suddenly the ground started shaking violently, making the tree lose all its leaves. "What the dev-" The Leafeon didn't get to finish his sentence as a tree branch which broke off above him made him jump away. "Damn, that was close." He looked up to see all the branches of the tree he previously sat on broken off. "What the hell is going on here?" Leafeon asked himself as the ground stopped shaking.

Mewthree finally reached land, although he was unsure of his whereabouts. Confused he continued straight forward. "I wonder how powerful Groudon is," the little Pokémon wondered, "why are we looking for Groudon anyways? Huh, oh well." Gliding through the forest and various pathways, he stumbled across a Weavile looking ahead at the nearest city. "Hey, that guy could help me."

Hiding behind the nearest tree, the hybrid Pokémon cancelled stealth, transforming into a Poochyena. He also made a swift effort to hide his necklace in his large, red scarf. It peered out from behind the Weavile, tapping its paw on its side. "Hey, what are you doing huh? Do you know how to get to Mt. Chimney by the way?"

The weavile turned around and noticed the scarfed hound beside him. "Hmm, I don't know why I'm here, I just felt that I had to come here. Mt Chimney? Sure I know how to get there." He said as he smiled at the smaller Pokémon. Riko sensed something wrong with this Pokémon, but he couldn't quite place his claw on it, but seeing that they had received similar summons, he decided to ignore it for now and at least pretend to be friendly. "By the way I'm Riko, the top predator in meteor falls!" He grinned in a very cocky manner, even though he was far from the top in his home. _'That damn silver haired man... that one trainer who hunts for stones, he's the real king of meteor falls...'_ he thought to himself.

The Leafeon started walking out of the forest and into the city. "I still can't place my paw on it, but it felt like something was calling me, I feel the need to answer." He continued his walk, walking past a Weavile and a Poochyena _'Hm, you don't see those every day around here…'_ However, he didn't pay them any attention. _'Wait… Where the hell am I going?'_ He stopped in his tracks and looked around. _'Well, fuck. Hm, screw it, I'll find my way eventually'_

_'Hehe, he does know how to get there. Lucky me.'_ the Poochyena thought, a grin on his face after hearing the Weaviles reply. "Well, I've never been to Meteor Falls before, but you do look pretty strong. I wish I was big like that, since I need to get to that mountain... I'm not really strong. Do you think you could help me, sir?" Mewthree laughed to himself, _'Yes, I'm doing so good! He doesn't notice anything!'_

"Well sure! Happy to help a fellow dark type, especially one as small and helpless as you." He chuckled to himself "I'm messing around" He pointed to the Leafeon who had just worked past. "Do you suppose he got the same call we did? Cause if he did, I think he'd prefer it if you spoke to him. Ya know, I am an ice type after all" He laughed again and upped his pace so he caught up with the Leafeon. "I take it you're heading to mount chimney? If so, we are too."

The Leafeon looked at the Weavile and jumped backwards in panic. "OH GOD, ICE GET AWAY!" He calmed down after a few seconds, noticing what the Weavile said. "Wait, you heard the call as well? Are you the one who caused it?"

Following behind his new friend, he noticed he was heading in the direction of the Leafeon. _'Aw, I only need one Pokémon to tell me where to go'_ the Poochyena thought, _'I guess it'll be okay to meet some more friends, as long as it doesn't take too long...'_ He waited patiently for the Weavile to finish talking before waving to the Leafeon. "Nah, we didn't cause it. It might be Groudon though" Tilting his head he looks between the two Pokémon, "What are your names anyways?"

"Well if I could call any Pokémon, why would I call a Leafeon and a Poochyena? Silly grass type" He said as he shook his head and sighed "I'm Riko." He said as he pointed to himself. Looking at his two new companions Riko was rather disheartened. _'These two look hopeless, if anything happens to me then this is all over...'_ he thought as a small frown appeared on his lips, it swiftly left and was replaced with a simple smile. "Well Mt Chimney shouldn't be much further, maybe about another hour or two if we follow the path."

Leafeon looked at the Poochyena, tilting his head. "I'm Penn. Also, what is a Groudon? Is that some kind of berry? But how can a berry cause an earthquake? Unless… it's a super rare berry that grows every thousand years!" Penns mouth started to water at the thought how the berry might taste. "Also Riko, I'm not a silly grass type! I managed to beat an Absol!" _'Mostly because his foot got stuck, but I'm gonna keep that to myself'_

The Poochyenas eyes widened at the Leafeon, exchanging a glance with the Weavile. _'This guy's crazy, what is he trying to tell me. Is there some sort of hidden message in what this Leafeon is saying?'_ he wondered, complexed by the babbling Leafeon. "Well uuuh, nice to meet you Penn and Riko. I'm uh-" he stopped, peering at the orange R on his scarf,"- I'm Rin. And wait, did you just say an HOUR?"

Mewthree growled to himself, 'I _knew I should have turned into a flying Pokémon instead, I could have carried these guys myself nooooo!' _"Well, let's get going"

Penn nodded before replying. "Nice to meet you, Rin. Is there a problem walking? It's just about an hour or two, we'll be there in no time! Now let's go get that berry!" Penn broke into an all-out sprint, but stopped after a few seconds, coming back to the others. "Uhhh, which way is it?"

_'Yes there's a problem with walking, you're all too slow!'_ Mewthree screamed to himself, trying to calm down. "It's uh, this way, like Riko said," he replied, "also, Groudon is a legendary Pokémon... not a berry... you should really know what you're getting into if you're going to be travelling with us." Walking ahead with the two, he stopped in place at the edge of the city. "I-I don't think I can go through here..."

Penn jumped in shock. "Wait, WHAT? IT'S A POKÉMON? Why didn't you tell me? And why can't you go through the city, Rin?"

The Poochyena looked around, "Aren't you guys scared of trainers trying to catch you... or something?" It would be so simple if he could just turn invisible and walk through, but he had no idea how to explain such a thing to the Pokémon with him. "How about we split up and meet on the other side?"

Penn chuckled. "Well, no trainer is going to catch me, I'm not worried at all. Also, wouldn't it be easier as a group? You know, if one gets caught the others can help!"

"Trainers? Nah they've never been a problem for me, I've been free since the day I was born. Well, ya know what? I have some errands I need to complete, so if you guys wanna split up let me know now." He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the other two pokes impatiently, it would have been easier if he could just ditch these two weaklings, but he knew he needed them at least for now.

Mewthree smiled, "Yes, let's split up! I can handle myself for a bit, I'd think. You guys can go ahead without me, and then we'll all meet at the back of the city-" the Pokémon was interrupted, an ultra ball smacking the Poochyena from behind. A red light flashed as it attempted to catch the Pokémon inside, only for Mewthree to hurl backwards and destroy the ultra ball. The trainer, who had apparently been watching the group frantically began getting out another ball, confused as to what had happened. "AAAAA BYE GUYS" the Poochyena yelled, running off, not wanting to get smacked again.

Penn watched the Poochyena run off. He was a little confused, but as always, he just shrugged it off, running into the city away from Riko and the trainer.

Riko smirked as he saw the ultra ball hit his companion in the head. "Well this guy's your problem now. I'll meet ya'll at the Pokémon centre when I'm finished." And with that the dark/ice type Pokémon seemed to just disappear into thin air. While he was alone he headed to a restaurant, he knew the owner and he'd knew he'd get free food so why not? Who can save the world on an empty stomach?

Wandering around the city, Penn tried to memorize the locations, especially the Pokémon Centre. He looked through the city, finding one dead end after the other. _'Goddammit, this is frustrating.'_ After entering yet another dead end, he saw a small group of Meowth and a Persian blocking the way. "Uhh, hello! Could you please step aside? That would be great." Without replying, the Persian lunged towards him. _'Welp, guess that's a no.'_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter one! I hope you like it, and if not, leave some criticism, I approve of it!<strong>


End file.
